Paige of All Times
by Justright
Summary: My tentative season V episode 1 :) (Sequel to Cole in the Iron Mask) Paige tries to find any means to save Phoebe.


Charmed  
  
"Paige of all times"  
  
Season V, Episode I  
  
Written by Christine Lemieux  
February 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The characters and the premise to the story are properties of Charmed and Spelling Productions. However, the story is my creation.  
  
  
Cast List:  
For  
Paige of All Times:  
  
  
Phoebe………………..Alyssa Milano  
Piper………………….Holly Marie Combs  
Paige………………….Rose McGowan  
Leo……………………Brian Krause  
Cole/The Source……..Julian McMahon  
  
Guest cast:  
Emma  
Patti  
The Source  
The Seer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teaser  
Manor, Attic:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
View of the Book of Shadows… The pages are flying by until the Book closes with a loud bang.  
A hand goes back toward the Book and reopens it:  
  
PAIGE:  
"There has to be something in there. I won't accept this."  
  
Paige is angry and frustrated; she flips the pages again, by hand this time, almost tearing up the pages as she goes.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I've lost enough already, I won't let another family be broken apart. No, I won't."  
  
She says decisively, now wiping a tear off her eye.  
A chime is heard, and we see the bright orbs announcing a ghost visiting. Patti's ethereal form appears.  
Paige starts slightly, but by then, she is almost used to this.  
  
PATTI:  
"Paige, this won't work. You can't think that you will repair what is done."  
  
Paige looks at her mother in astonishment:  
  
PAIGE:  
"How would you know what I want to do?"  
  
PATTI:  
"Maybe because, I would want to do the same, but I know that it's useless. You'll only hurt yourself…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"No, you can't change my mind. I know that I can make this work."  
  
Patti stares at her with a painful expression:  
  
PATTI:  
"I know how much this hurts already…"  
  
Paige becomes unnerved.  
  
PAIGE:  
"You know? You think that you know?"  
  
She pauses for emphasis, then:  
  
PAIGE:  
"You don't know a thing, mother. You abandoned me when I was a baby."  
  
Patti grimaces but says nothing.  
  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"I lost my parents to fate, and I could do nothing to repair that. Then, as if that wasn't enough, just when I found my new family, everything goes wrong again. I won't accept that."  
  
Patti opens her mouth, intent on trying to reason with Paige again.  
However, Paige does not give her the time.  
  
PAIGE:  
"No, nothing that you can say will change my mind. I will save us all, I'll bring back Phoebe …"  
  
She says, as ignoring her mother, she opens the book to a new page, and stops short.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Gotcha!"  
View of Patti with an even more concerned expression…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Underworld, cave brightly illuminated:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Phoebe is leisurely stretched on a bed that stands almost in the middle of the room. She lifts her head and looks back as Cole/The Source comes out of the shadows and walks to her with a smile.  
She smiles invitingly herself, as he bends toward her.  
Their lips barely touched that a memory comes to her.  
  
Manor, Phoebe's bedroom:  
  
Scene 2a:  
  
'Cole is there and telling her with a half smile:  
  
COLE:  
"Evil can't love."  
  
Fades back to:  
  
Underworld, Cave:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Phoebe jumps slightly back, but Cole/The Source thankfully doesn't seem to notice, as his attention is suddenly attracted by something unseen.  
  
Fades to:  
  
A picture of Phoebe:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's Bedroom  
  
Scene 3:  
  
View moves back slowly, revealing an athame lying by its side. Further again shows that these rest on a dresser, the picture and the knife reflecting in a mirror where you can now see Cole, head down, looking intently at the objects.  
  
  
COLE:  
"I will save you Phoebe, no matter the cost…"  
  
He looks up in the mirror and, in spite of the semi-darkness, you can see the deep pocket under his eyes along with the haunted stare.  
Slowly, he picks up the knife, looking back at the picture.  
He holds the blade toward his chest.  
  
COLE:  
"Soon Phoebe, soon you'll be free."  
  
He closes his eyes and extends his arm, ready to strike. But then, a voice echoes in his mind:  
  
  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE (VOICE OVER):  
"Tsss, tsss, tsss, what do you think that you're doing? Did you really think that I would let you kill me like this?"  
  
In Cole's hand, the blade becomes red hot, and he screams in pain as he drops it.   
  
Enraged, he looks up at the ceiling, as if searching for the one the voice belongs to, but he only hears it in his mind.  
  
COLE:  
"It doesn't matter what you do. If I can't kill myself, her sisters will and this'll be over. I'll be free of you, and so will Phoebe."  
  
COLE/ THE SOURCE:  
"Don't delude yourself. I'll never let you kill me! And the witches, these weak ones… They'll never kill an innocent. Not even to save their sister. You know that…"  
  
There is a pause, and then:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
You may have thought that you were free of me, but you'll never be."  
  
A cruel laughter is heard then.  
View of Cole's face, the rage and despair shows fully, and in a useless gesture of anger, he punches the dresser hard, sending Phoebe's picture to the floor, where it lays beside the discarded athame, with the glass broken across her face…  
  
Fades out  
  
  
ACT 2:  
  
Manor, Living room, Evening  
  
Scene I:  
  
Cole is sitting on the sofa, his head down in his hands, unmoving. The light is dimmed and there is an eerie silence. In the background, the bright light of an orbing announces Leo's arrival. Cole does not even react to it, and Leo stares at him with a pained expression.  
LEO:  
"Cole?"  
  
This one slowly sits back but does not acknowledge Leo more than this.  
  
LEO:  
"That wasn't very smart…"  
  
COLE:  
"What are you talking about?" he says warily, unwilling to admit to his earlier attempt.  
  
Leo understands this, but he has something to say and moves closer.  
  
LEO:  
"I know you think that it was the right thing to do, but you're wrong."  
  
Cole has a movement of irritation there, realizing that Leo will not drop it.  
  
COLE:  
"Did I ask for your opinion?"  
  
Leo becomes irritated as well by his attitude, but he tries to stay calm, as he comes in front of him.  
  
LEO:  
"You didn't, but you'll get it anyway. I've been watching you because I expected you to try something like this. First, I'd never have let you go through with it. It wouldn't be right…No matter what."  
  
COLE:  
"Hum…" Cole utters with an annoyed expression.  
  
Leo ignores this and pursues:  
LEO:  
"And just so you know, I even asked the Elders about the likeliness that this would work. They don't think so, Cole. The Source might be worried about it because of what happened the last time, but at best, the Elders think that you'll only hurt him…"  
  
Cole looks up, mildly interested.  
  
COLE:  
"That Seer is one smart demon," he finally says sarcastically.  
  
LEO:  
"Was…was a smart demon. Your alter ego dispatched her soon after the split…"  
  
Cole registers the information but does not comment on it. Then:  
  
COLE:  
"Leo, I can't stand this anymore. He won't leave me alone, and Phoebe…Phoebe's stuck there because of me, because of my weakness. If only…"  
  
LEO:  
"Killing yourself isn't going to bring her back, Cole. You have to hold on! We'll find a way to save her…and you…"  
  
Cole lets out a derisive laughter.  
  
COLE:  
"How?"  
  
Leo stares at Cole with concern and uncertainty…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's bedroom, evening:  
  
  
Scene II:  
  
The door to the bedroom is open, and the room bathed only by the moonlight that comes through the window. Paige arrives, seemingly having been rushing to the door. Nevertheless, she stops abruptly before entering the room. She stands immobile, as if an invisible wall stood in the doorway. After a moment, she calls cautiously:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Cole?"  
  
When she gets no answer, she slowly crosses the threshold, as if she expects something to happen. Nothing does however, and she cannot find a trace of Cole in the room.  
Gingerly, she moves toward the dresser, and in the semi-darkness, almost steps on the framed picture, still lying on the floor. Frowning, she picks it up, along with the athame. The implication seems to slowly dawn on her, and the frown becomes a horrified expression. She quickly puts down the objects on the dresser. However, after another moment of hesitation, she picks up the knife again, and, holding it, she proceeds to look around the room, obviously searching for a particular item.   
She ends up in front of Phoebe's night table and finds what she has been looking for.   
  
PAIGE:  
"Yes, this'll do," she says then.  
  
As she stands up, we see a journal in one of her hands, while the other still holds the athame.   
Out of sight, comes Cole's voice:  
  
COLE:  
"What are you doing here?" He asks, almost angrily.  
  
Paige jumps, but does not turn to him right away. Instead, she looks down worriedly at the items that she is holding. Then, she slowly turns to him, careful to dissimulate the journal behind her. On the other hand, she openly brandishes the knife with a righteous expression. Before he could protest, she begins:  
  
PAIGE:  
"What the hell were you doing with this?"  
  
This effectively deflects Cole's attention from what she is hiding, and from her presence in the room for that matter, as he moves inside, not looking at her anymore.  
  
COLE:  
"This is none of your concern…"  
  
  
Careful to keep the book out of sight, she still pursues, while slowly moving backward toward the door:  
  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"I beg to differ. You have no right to end your life. That is not going to help Phoebe, but…"  
  
  
  
COLE:  
"And I'm supposed to believe you care, why?"  
  
Cole asks irritably, as he turns to face her.  
Paige stops and seems to hesitate, as if she wants to tell him something. Behind her back, she is toying with the journal nervously. Finally, she utters:  
  
PAIGE:  
"I just mean that there must be another way. Phoebe would never forgive you for this…or us for letting you do this, for that matter."  
  
Cole doesn't seem to have paid any attention to what she said, as he utters, mostly to himself:  
  
COLE:  
"I already failed her so often. Even that, I couldn't do for her," painfully looking away.  
  
PAIGE:  
"What do you mean by that," she asks, perplexed.  
  
Cole shakes his head dismissively.  
  
COLE:  
"It really doesn't matter now…"  
  
Paige does not quite understand, but she has something else on her mind as she ads:  
  
PAIGE:  
"At any rate," she says, as she resolutely resumes her backward walk, "I'm keeping this thing, just in case. We WILL find a better way to save her…"   
  
She waves the athame as she is saying this, but he does not even bother to look back.  
She doesn't wait for an answer, as she moves quickly toward the stairs leading up to the attic. In the bedroom, Cole faces the dresser, and his gaze falls mournfully toward Phoebe's picture.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor, Attic  
  
Scene III:  
  
Paige rushes into the attic and stops short, a guilty expression forming on her face, as we see Piper by the bookstand.  
  
PAIGE:  
"What are you doing here," she asks hesitantly.   
  
PIPER:  
"I could ask you the same thing…you've been spending a lot of time in here lately, haven't you?"  
  
Paige looks nervously toward the book, wondering if Piper has noticed the spell.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I was just looking for some way to help Phoebe," she says sincerely.  
  
A shadow crosses over Piper's features at the mention of her sister.  
  
  
PIPER:  
"Found anything," she then asks, softening.  
  
Paige wishes that she could tell Piper, but she is certain that this one would try to dissuade her.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Not yet…But I won't give up until I found the way…"  
  
PIPER:  
"We will all try," she says, coming toward Paige. "However, we have to face the fact that there might be nothing we can do about it…"  
  
Paige exclaims almost angrily.  
PAIGE:  
"I won't give up, Piper. And I can't believe that you're saying this!"   
  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige! I'm just as sad as you are… And just as determined to get her back. It's just that it was so difficult to accept Prue's death… Eventually, we might have to face the fact that what happened to Phoebe could be just as definitive…"  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"She's not dead, Piper. We can't give up on her."  
  
Piper looks sadly upon Paige, knowing that this one has also lost a lot in her life.  
  
  
PIPER:  
"At least, get some rest, ok? We'll try to figure this out together…"  
  
Paige smiles awkwardly and takes care of keeping the journal out of sight, as Piper goes toward the attic door.  
  
PIPER:  
"You coming?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I'd like to stay a little longer. I'm not sleepy anyway…"  
  
Piper sighs at this:  
  
PIPER:  
"Don't make yourself sick, Paige. It won't help Phoebe in the end…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Piper smiles warily at her sister before saying good night… As soon as she is alone, Paige goes straight to the Book of Shadows, and looks up the spell's instructions again. Holding up the Journal, she bites her lips hesitantly, obviously a little uncomfortable at looking into Phoebe's personal thoughts. However, her resolve soon returns and she begins flipping the pages until she finds the entry that she has been looking for.  
  
PAIGE:  
"November 15th, 2001. That should be it," she says aloud, as she reads the entry.   
  
"Today was a difficult day for Cole and me. It seemed to have ended well however, even though I still can't see myself accepting his proposal"  
  
PAIGE:   
"Sorry Phoebe," she says, still annoyed with herself for intruding.   
  
However, she knows that it is what she has been looking for. According to Cole and all that happened, the day he was stripped of his demon half, was also the day the void was created… Paige sets the Journal open to this page, besides the spell in the Book. In her hand, she clutches a small crystal, as she begins the chant:  
  
"A wrong must be righted  
And for all times, my will replayed  
To travel from then till then  
Until my world is bright again"  
  
As soon as she uttered the last word, ribbons of colored light begin swirling around her. After a few seconds, the ribbons envelope her completely and she vanishes.  
  
Manor, afternoon,   
  
Scene IV:  
  
Paige opens her eyes and is a little startled to find herself back with Phoebe, Piper, Cole and the woman who wanted revenge on Belthazor. Even as she looks, this one throws the knife at Cole. He barely manages to stop it and Emma angrily screams at Phoebe about her protecting a demon. She then storms out, just as she did the last time. She remembers vividly how the realization of Cole's past had been a shock to her, but right then is not the time for it.   
The same as the last time, Piper is trying to pull her away to give some privacy to Phoebe and Cole, at the same time as preparing for the new demon that is after them… This time however, Paige stops midway.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Huh…Piper?"  
  
PIPER:  
"What?" This one says, still trying to pull her away.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I have something to do first. I'll be with you in a moment…"  
  
Piper turns to her irritably:  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige! What we are doing now is very important, don't you see that?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Trust me Piper, I really do…"  
  
Piper gives her a perplexed glance, but eventually shrugs and pursues:  
  
PIPER:  
"Ok then, but make it snappy…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I promise!"  
  
Paige goes back toward the living room in a hurry, catching Phoebe and Cole just as they are about to climb the stairs.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Phoebe, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Phoebe hesitates, looking back and forth between Paige and Cole.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Can't this wait?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"No Phoebe, it can't!"  
  
COLE:  
"That's ok Phoebe, I'll wait here…"  
  
Phoebe nods weakly, and then follows Paige to the living room.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Ok now, what was so important?"  
  
Paige hesitates and Phoebe becomes impatient:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"So?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Huh, well…Ok… Something will happen today, something that should not happen…"  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Nothing new there. It's almost become the norm around here…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I'm serious…"  
  
Phoebe frowns but waits for her to continue.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Whatever happens, do not use the stripping power potion on Cole…"  
  
Phoebe is now astonished:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Why would I do that, first of all? And second of all, didn't you say that you didn't like the idea that he was a demon?"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Let's just say that I have had an epiphany of sort and leave it at that…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"In the last five minutes?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Please, would you just do this?"  
  
Phoebe looks curiously at her sister, wondering what trick she is trying to pull. Then, seeing how serious she remains, she nods in the affirmative.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Ok now, can I go? Besides, I thought that you were supposed to help Piper…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Going now," she says, as she smiles gently.  
  
MANOR,ATTIC  
  
Scene V:  
  
As soon as she moves away, the swirling ribbons of color envelope her again, bringing her back to the attic. There, she immediately looks up the Journal, and is surprised to find that the entry she had seen earlier is not there. Instead, the date jumps from an earlier day to almost the end of December.   
  
"Dear Journal, I finally found the courage to write this down. Only a month ago, I lost the love of my life. Ever since Emma killed Cole, I haven't had many reasons to be happy. I will never know if we had a chance together, and …"  
  
Paige looks up with an appalled expression. Clutching the crystal, she simply says, sighing:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Undo…"  
  
  
ACT 3:  
  
Manor, Piper's Bedroom:  
  
Scene I:  
  
Leo comes in the bedroom with a preoccupied expression, while Piper is at her dresser, brushing her hair. As soon as she sees him in the mirror, she turns around.  
  
PIPER:  
"Something the matter?"  
  
Leo doesn't answer right away, apparently debating what he should say to her.  
  
PIPER:  
"Is it about Paige?"  
  
LEO:  
"Paige? What about Paige?"  
  
PIPER:  
"I'm worried about her. It's been difficult for all of us, but I think that it's been even worse for her…"  
  
Leo moves toward her with a sad look.  
  
LEO:  
"She has lost so much throughout her life, it's understandable…"  
PIPER:  
"I know. But you see, I'm afraid that it goes further than just sadness. She's spent an inordinate amount of time in the attic. I'm sure that she has even neglected her work over it. She seems obsessed with finding a way to bring Phoebe back."  
  
Leo says reasonably:  
  
LEO:  
"We all want Phoebe back…"  
  
As Piper turns back toward the mirror, Leo casts a vague look toward the door. Then her voice gets his attention again.  
  
PIPER:  
"Of course. I'm just worried that she will let herself be consumed by this… A little like I was because of Prue…"  
  
Leo comes closer and caresses her shoulders and arms gently:  
  
LEO:  
"You got through it, so will she…"  
  
PIPER:   
"If you remember," she replies with a little frown, "I almost ended up a fury because of it…"  
  
Leo smiles gently at her in the mirror:  
  
LEO:   
"We will try not to let that happen to her…"  
  
Leo is interrupted by a chime, which is soon followed by bright orbs of light. Patti appears in the room with them. She seems very preoccupied.  
  
PATTI:  
"I have to talk to Piper alone," she utters immediately.  
  
Piper turns a questioning stare toward her, while Leo harbors a slightly put off expression.  
  
LEO:  
"Why is that?"  
  
Patti bites her lips with an obvious guilty stance, which does nothing to make Leo feel better about her request.  
  
PATTI:  
"Please Leo, it's between your wife and me…"  
  
Leo looks back at Piper questioningly.  
  
PIPER:  
"It's ok Leo," she utters with a slight impatience toward her husband' suspiciousness, "it's my mother…"  
  
Leo is still unsure, but agrees with a nod before orbing out instead of going out of the room. Piper watches this with irritation.  
  
PIPER:  
"I will have to talk to my husband about going out the door like we all do…well, except Paige of course," she ads belatedly with a little smile.  
  
PATTI:  
"Speaking of Paige, she is in great part the reason that I'm here."  
  
Piper tries not to worry too much about her mother' seriousness, but with what happened to Phoebe, things always take a gloomy meaning lately.  
  
PIPER:  
"What about Paige?"  
  
Patti hesitates, as if she fears telling her daughter and Piper becomes more impatient.  
  
PIPER:  
"What is it?"  
  
PATTI:  
"First, I have to apologize to you…I did something a while back that I am not proud of. I wasn't alone," she ads quickly when she sees the appalled look on Piper's face. "Mom and I found something not long after Prue's death. A special spell that could be used to change the past…"  
  
This time, Piper is astounded:  
  
PIPER:  
"What?"  
  
PATTI:  
"Please, let me finish. It's hard enough as it is…"  
  
Piper has a movement of annoyance and worry, but she keeps quiet.  
  
PATTI:  
"Ok, well after your sister's passing, me and grams were worried about you two, and we found a spell, as I told you and gave it to you…"  
  
PIPER:  
"You never gave me any spell…"  
  
PATTI  
"Yes we did, but we…we made sure that you wouldn't remember it afterward…"  
  
Piper stares at her mother, appalled:  
  
PIPER:  
"You what?"  
  
PATTI:  
"It was necessary when we realized the mistake that it was. You used the spell, over and over. However, in time we came to realize that whatever you tried, one or more of you died anyway. It was hopeless… In the end, we told Prue about it, and she told us to stop this. As much as she would have liked to be with you, she saw that there was no way, and also, how much it tortured you."  
  
PIPER:  
"What gave you the right?"  
  
PATTI:  
"It was for your own good, and Prue approved. We put an enchantment on you so that you would forget the whole thing and never try again. We also made sure that the spell was gone…"  
  
Piper stands up and starts pacing the room.  
  
PIPER:  
"I can't believe this," she repeated a few times. Then: "Why?"  
  
PATTI:  
"We thought that it was a good idea at the time."  
  
PIPER:  
"Why did you stop me? By now, I'm sure that I would have found the way to bring back Prue!"  
  
PATTI:  
"I told you, Piper," Patti utters sadly, "you tried every possible way, and it didn't work…By then, Prue had accepted her fate, and she didn't want you to kill yourself trying to bring her back. We had also told her about Paige by then…"  
  
Piper looks away, sighing angrily. Then she swirls back toward her mother.  
  
PIPER:  
"I still can't believe that you did that…"  
  
PATTI:  
"I hope that in time you can forgive me…"  
  
Piper takes a moment, not answering this. Then she says instead:  
  
PIPER:  
"Why are you telling me this now? What good does it do, unless you intend to let me try again?"  
  
  
PATTI:  
"No! You can never do that. It would undo so much good that it would be the ultimate breaking of the rules. It was bad enough when we did it. Prue wanted to make sure that you understood this. She doesn't want you to try. However…"  
  
PIPER:  
"However what?"  
  
Patti sighs in turn, obviously tortured by a very unpleasant thought.  
  
PATTI:  
  
"When I saw how upset Paige was, I couldn't resist taking the chance, and I gave her the spell…Now, I'm worried that I made another big mistake…"  
  
Just as she is saying it, an apparent flicker in the very fabric of existence startles both of them…  
  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor, Attic:  
  
Scene II:  
  
Paige is pacing the attic, trying to think of a better way. Suddenly, she moves back toward the book:  
  
PAIGE:   
"It's so simple, why didn't I start with this," she exclaims.  
Picking up the Journal, she goes to the date where they thought that they had vanquished the Source. Picking up the crystal in one hand, as she lays the other on the page, she utters:  
  
PAIGE:   
"Go…"  
  
Again, she sees the ribbons of colors, but this time, she finds herself in the sunroom, facing Cole and Phoebe. She remembers that in the other room, Leo was fighting for his life at the time, and the future seemed very grim for all of them[CL1].   
They are about to go each at the things they did the last time around, but Paige goes to Cole then. She knows that soon, the Seer will recall him in the underworld to strike the doomed bargain. She catches up to him in the hallway.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Cole, wait up. I need to talk to you…"  
  
COLE:  
"What about," he asks distractedly, already thinking of something else.  
  
Paige takes a deep breath, then:  
PAIGE:  
"In a very short while, you will find yourself in the underworld…"  
  
COLE:  
"Come on Paige, I'm human now. I don't do this anymore…unless… you have a new plan that I don't know about?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Nothing like that. The Seer will call you back to make you an offer…"  
  
Cole stares at her incredulously:  
  
COLE:  
"What? How do you know that anyway?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"It's not important how I know that. What is important is for you NOT to take the bargain. You have to trust me on this," she says insistently. "It will not help us. In fact, it would be disastrous for all of us, but particularly for Phoebe."  
  
Cole is suddenly very interested and he closes in on Paige:  
  
COLE:  
"What about Phoebe," he asks anxiously.  
  
PAIGE:  
"You have to trust me, and do as I said. Then everything will be all right… Please, promise me!"  
  
Cole hesitates, wondering what this all means.  
  
COLE:  
"I don't understand," he utters hesitantly.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Please, you have to promise me to refuse the bargain."  
  
Cole observes her carefully, still unsure. But then, she seems so serious that he nods in the affirmative. Paige smiles weakly, filled with hope that this will repair the wrong, as the ribbons of light swirl around her.  
  
Manor, Attic, Past.  
  
Scene III:  
  
However this time she finds herself not back to her own time, but at the very instant where the Source was about to strike at Phoebe. Unlike the last time, Cole enters the attic through the door, not by shimmering. Instead of putting himself between the Source and Phoebe, he plunges toward the Source, making him miss his aim. The fireball flies between the girls, blowing up some more furniture. The two struggle while the girls take this opportunity to say the spell of vanquishing. Unfortunately, that is when it goes bad for Cole. Not having any powers of his own, and before the spell can take effect; he is struck by the Source and thrown straight across the room. Beside her, Paige sees Phoebe flinch at this, but she pursues the spell nevertheless. As the source begins to burn in front of them, he has time to send one more fireball toward where Cole fell, and this one burns in front of them, almost at the same time as the Source is consumed.   
Phoebe screams in desperation then, running to where Cole just died. Paige feels the terrible burden following her as she returns to her own time at last.  
  
Manor, Attic, Present.  
  
Scene IV:  
  
In spite of the tragedy, she thinks that it might be the only way to save Phoebe. Because of this, she is about to confirm the end of the spell when Phoebe appears in the Attic in a flaming blaze. Paige jumps, unsure of what it means, until her sister moves toward her with a cruel grin.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Well Paige, you did good. I think that I like this outcome very much indeed. The Seer told me what her plan was, but this worked out even better. Too bad I have to get rid of you now," she says, insincerely.  
  
Paige opens wide eyes at this, as understanding dawns on her. Phoebe is already throwing the fireball when she realizes her only chance. Clutching the crystal hard, she screams:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Undo!"  
  
Even as she is saying this, a ball of flames surrounds her…  
  
Fades out.  
  
Act IV  
  
Manor, Stairs to attic door:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Piper comes to the door, and she hesitates for an instant. Then, she resolutely pushes it open to find:   
  
Manor, Attic:  
  
Paige lying on the floor, apparently unconscious by the bookstand…  
She rushes in, even as Patti appears through the bright orbs and exclaims:  
  
PATTI:  
"Oh my god, what have I done?"  
  
Piper ignores her, screaming Paige's name as she tries to revive her by shaking her shoulders vigorously.  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige," she calls, "Paige!"  
  
This one opens her eyes hesitantly to Piper's relief. But then, Paige doesn't seem to see her sister. Instead, she jumps off the ground, patting herself as if she is still on fire. Her eyes are darting around the room, searching for something that neither Piper, nor Patti can see.  
  
PIPER:  
"What is it?" Piper asks anxiously.  
  
Finally Paige turns to Piper with a very relieved expression.  
  
PAIGE:  
"She's gone, thank god. I thought that was it!"  
  
PIPER:  
"Who is gone? What happened to you?"  
  
Paige looks in turn to Patti and Piper with a guilty expression forming.  
  
PATTI:  
"I told her…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"You promised that you wouldn't," Paige suddenly exclaims. "You said that you wouldn't interfere."  
  
PATTI:  
"I couldn't stand back and let you get hurt. I have failed you too much already, Paige."  
  
  
Paige shrugs irritably, but when she turns to Piper, she has again the guilty expression. She waits uneasily, expecting her sister's reproaches.  
  
PIPER:  
"I gather that you didn't succeed," this one simply utters, keeping a calm expression.  
  
Paige squirms, uncomfortable:  
  
PAIGE:  
"No…" she trails.   
  
Then, she seems to shake herself.  
  
PAIGE:  
"But that doesn't mean that I won't. Just give me some time and I will bring Phoebe back, I'm sure of it."  
  
Piper stares at Paige with a wondering look about her…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's bedroom:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Cole is lying on the bed, almost in a fetal position, with Phoebe's broken picture still clutched in his hand. He is asleep, but agitated.  
A flash of red light builds that illuminates him and the view moves toward a corner of the room, where Phoebe materializes. She looks around with an uncertain expression, and then her eyes fall on the bed and Cole. Slowly, she moves toward him. Carefully, she bends over him and puts a hesitant hand on his head. Barely touching him, she caresses his hair with a pained expression.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Why did you fail me," she whispers.  
  
Behind her, Cole/The Source flames in, apparently very angry.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"What are you doing here," he practically growls.  
  
Cole squirms in the bed and Phoebe pulls her hand quickly. Cole/The Source moves threateningly toward them.  
  
COLE:  
"What are you doing here," he repeats.  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I don't know, I…"  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"What do you think? That he will bring you home? That he is strong enough for you? Don't you see what a weakling he is?"   
  
His voice changes to cajoling, persuasive:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"You know that your place is by my side. You were always meant to be with someone who can be your equal, not this wreck of a man. Look at him," he exclaims suddenly with scorn. "Look!"  
  
Phoebe flinches but she does look.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"You are meant to be with me," he insists.  
  
Phoebe gives a sad look toward the sleeping Cole, and then she turns toward Cole/The Source. On her face there is now resolve. She stares at him intently for a moment and he watches her questioningly.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Of course, you're right… Let's go," she utters then.   
  
Cole/The Source smiles and turns toward the sleeping Cole, his expression returning to scorn. Slowly, he lifts his hand and starts building a fireball in it.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"As for you, it is time to end your misery…"  
  
Phoebe realizes what he is about to do and she puts her hand imperatively on his arm.  
  
PHOEBE  
"No, you can't!"  
  
Cole /The Source gives her an annoyed glance.   
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"You know perfectly well that I won't be killed. The Alchemist confirmed your vision about it."  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Remember what I told you. You might not die, but if you kill him, you will be weakened for long enough to fall at the hands of your enemies."  
  
Still casually holding the fireball, he half turns toward her.  
  
COLE/ THE SOURCE:  
"You promise to stay with me?"  
  
Phoebe gives one last look toward sleeping Cole, and then she says without any more hesitation:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I promise, I will stay with you forever. He doesn't matter to me anymore. You are right; he is weak and useless. Yet, you need to keep him alive until you have fully returned to power."  
  
  
The fireball slowly dissipates in his hand, as he turns fully toward her.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"Come with me," he says almost softly.  
  
Phoebe goes to him and as he embraces her, he flames both of them out just as Cole wakes up and sees the last of them disappear. Desperately he calls:  
  
COLE:  
"Phoebe!"  
  
However, by then she is already gone, and Cole's head drops heavily. Then after an instant, he looks up again, with an intense anger and frustration. Lifting the hand that still holds Phoebe's picture, he throws it toward the dresser where it had stood earlier. The frame hits the mirror and shatters it with a loud noise. Cole seems to realize then what he has done, his face a mask of sorrow and pain.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor Attic:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Piper and the others hear the crashing sound and jump. Piper almost goes to see what it's about but she seems to change her mind.  
  
PAIGE:  
"What was that?"  
  
PIPER:  
"I think it was Cole venting some frustration…we shouldn't interfere now. I'll have a talk with him later…"  
PAIGE:  
"He is very angry…"  
  
PIPER:  
"He is not alone…but we can't let anger direct our actions. It's not going to help us or Phoebe…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I won't give up now, Piper. I am sure that I can succeed…  
  
Her voice trails as she looks in turn toward the book, apparently thinking of something intently.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Wait, maybe…"  
  
Piper questions impatiently:  
  
PIPER:  
"What?"  
  
Paige ignores her sister's question, as she moves toward the book.  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige what are you doing," she utters.  
  
Paige has already found the entry in the journal that she was looking for and is now picking up the crystal that she had put back on the stand. She turns toward Piper and Patti, who are staring at her with very worried expressions.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I know how I can save Phoebe. You have to trust me on that, this time will be the one…"  
  
Piper moves quickly toward her sister. Uselessly, she lifts her hands up, but she knows that she cannot freeze her, and she growls in frustration.  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige don't," she then says.  
  
However, it is already too late as they see the swirls of light surrounding Paige and another flicker alerts them that Paige is already on her way…  
  
Fades to:  
  
P3:  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Piper is at the counter, just closing a book when:  
Paige appears behind her and looks around in confusion.  
However, she soon resolutely goes to Piper:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Piper," she calls.  
  
Piper is startled and swirls toward her sister with an irritated look:  
  
PIPER:  
"You scared me. Hey, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"We have something much more important to take care of right now. Phoebe's life may be at stake!"  
  
Piper opens wide eyes at this.  
  
PIPER:  
"What? What's wrong with Phoebe?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Something very bad, if you don't help me correct it. Give me a chance to explain…"  
  
PIPER:  
"Why don't you explain this to me on the way? I was done here anyway. In fact, I have reasons to worry about Phoebe myself, but nothing as terrible as you are saying."  
  
PAIGE:  
"Trust me on this. What I am about to tell you is much worse than her pregnancy," she utters, surprising Piper, who had not known that she was aware of Phoebe's condition.  
  
She is about to question Paige about it, but this one dismisses it impatiently:  
  
PAIGE  
"We have no time for this. Let's go!"  
  
Paige is already on her way out, but Piper stands there a little longer, worriedly watching her sister. Then, she slowly starts behind her, the look of worry unrelenting as she goes…  
  
Fades out.  
  
  
ACT V  
  
Manor, Attic:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Piper, Paige, Leo and the Seer are standing in the attic:  
Piper turns toward Leo:  
  
  
  
PIPER:  
"You are coming with us."  
  
Leo acquiesces without a word, but the Seer protests:  
  
THE SEER:  
"The Whitelighter was not part of the deal…"  
  
Piper gives her a determined glance.  
  
PIPER:  
"He is now!"  
  
The Seer shrugs and the girls huddle besides Leo, while the Seer goes ahead:  
  
THE SEER:  
"Follow me then…"  
  
Fades out.  
  
Underworld/ Cave illuminated with Torches.  
  
Scene II:  
  
The Seer's glittering red light appears before she materializes. Leo, orbing the girls in, soon follows her…  
  
Paige looks around in disgust.  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"Very inviting, very warm," she snickers to the intention of the Seer.  
  
This one ignores Paige and almost glitters out before they can stop her.  
  
  
PIPER:  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
THE SEER:  
"I'm going to make sure that he will come here. Be ready," she deigns to answer before disappearing.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Do you think that we were convincing enough?"  
  
Piper turns to her as she puts away the vial of potion and instead pulls a piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
PIPER:  
"I sure hope so. Come on, there is no time to lose. Phoebe and Cole will be here soon."  
  
PAIGE:  
"Right!"  
She says this as she pulls a bunch of crystals out of her own coat pocket. She then moves toward the spot where she remembers Cole flamed in the last time, hoping that she is right about it. Piper turns to Leo:  
  
PIPER:  
"Make sure that you pull Phoebe away from him quickly. I don't want him to escape…"  
  
LEO:  
"Don't worry, I know what I have to do."  
  
He says this as he goes to take position on the other side of the crystal circle.  
However, he turns hesitantly toward Piper once there:  
  
LEO:  
"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing? From what you told me, we are breaking the rules big time…"  
  
Paige who is now crouched beside the circle with the last crystal in hand, answers for her:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Leo, that beats Phoebe turning evil and the Source winning, doesn't it? That is supposed to be our mission right? To destroy the Source?"  
  
Leo turns irritably toward Paige, but he soon agrees, albeit reluctantly.  
  
PIPER:  
"Get ready!"  
  
  
She has barely said this that they see Cole and Phoebe flaming exactly where Paige said that he would. Trying to distract him, Piper utters:  
  
PIPER:  
"Hey Cole, nice of you to drop by!"   
  
Cole turns to her and doesn't see Paige or Leo, as Phoebe is stepping back, horrified.  
Leo goes to her quickly and pulls her away, just as Paige puts down the crystal and runs toward Piper.  
Immediately the energy cage builds around Cole, and he screams, enraged.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"NO! Phoebe, don't let them do this," he pursues, looking directly at her, as she…  
  
Phoebe stares at him, indecision spreads across her features:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What…what's happening? Piper?"  
  
COLE/ THE SOURCE:  
"Phoebe, they want to kill me! You don't want to let them do this, do you?"  
  
Phoebe tries to get away from Leo, but this one holds on:  
  
LEO:  
"Phoebe, you have to trust us…"  
  
COLE/ THE SOURCE:  
"Don't listen to them, Phoebe. Only you can save me!"  
  
Piper sees how agonizing it is for her sister and she goes to her quickly:  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe…"   
  
This one can't take her eyes off Cole and she doesn't seem to listen.  
Piper grabs her away from Leo and swings Phoebe toward her.  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe, listen to me. We're not trying to kill Cole. We're trying to save him. You have to believe me Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe still hesitates:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"But…wwwhat?" she babbles in confusion.  
  
Piper shakes her hard and forces her to look at her again:  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe, it's your only chance to save him. You've got to help us. I promise you, Cole'll be fine and the Source'll be gone forever."  
  
Phoebe stares at her with doubts. Then, she seems to understand, as she nods weakly and follows Piper. They go stand beside Paige, while Piper pulls out the piece of paper for all of them to see.  
  
PAIGE, PIPER, PHOEBE:  
"The Power of three will set us free,  
Three will crush thee, as it should be,  
Evil leave this body; leave this shell,  
Nowhere to go, but down to hell"  
  
Inside the energy cage, Cole begins to twist in agony. He screams:  
  
COLE/ THE SOURCE:  
"Phoebe! Why!"  
  
Phoebe almost goes to him, tears rolling freely on her cheeks. But Piper holds on to her.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of red light explodes, as if coming out of Cole's chest, and the ethereal form of the Source emerges. They can see the rage on his face, as he is pulled down toward the ground irremediably. In a last effort, he turns toward Cole and seems to want to reenter him. Instead, he is pulled away again, dragging a white orb along inside the ground. This, as Cole utters one last scream of pain before falling unconscious in the middle of the cage. Paige runs toward it, removing one or the crystals, effectively breaking the circle.  
Phoebe is almost paralyzed, as she stares at Cole, still unconscious. Suddenly she pulls away from Piper's grasp, and runs to him.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole! -- Please Cole, wake up!"  
  
She utters in a broken voice, shook by sobbing. However, no matter how many times she calls to him, he doesn't wake up. Angrily, she then turns to her sisters:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"You promised me that he'd be ok. You said that you wanted to save him!"  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo stare without a word, with sad expressions.  
Phoebe turns back to Cole, shaking him, trying everything she can to revive him, but to no avail.  
Again she turns to them, but this time, her eyes are ablaze, and she utters a deep growl:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"You will bring him back, do you hear me? Or I'll kill you all!"  
  
Piper and Paige both take a step back at the sight.  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe, you have to calm down. We will try all we can," she tries to say reasonably, in spite of the sinking feeling that she has. "Leo, please, you gotta give it a try," she tells him, still staring at Phoebe.  
  
Leo hesitates, wondering, but an impatient beckoning by his wife moves him into action. He goes toward Phoebe and Cole, and Phoebe glares at him, but she doesn't do anything. He puts his hands over Cole's chest and tries to heal him, while Phoebe watches him intently.  
Meanwhile, Paige uses this distraction to move slowly behind her and she hits her hard on the back of the head, before Phoebe can do anything.  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige, what the hell's the matter with you?"  
  
Paige sadly turns to her sister:  
  
PAIGE:  
"She wasn't herself. We'll have to find a way to help her too. I hope that getting rid of the Source'll do the trick…"  
  
Piper goes toward them and bends over Phoebe, but she doesn't protest anymore.  
Leo seems to be having a hard time and at long last, he pulls away with a painful grimace.  
  
LEO:  
"There's nothing I can do."  
  
Piper questions anxiously:  
  
PIPER:  
"Is he dead?"  
  
LEO:  
"No, but I can't bring him back. I don't know why…"  
  
Piper and Paige look down at their sister with very concerned expressions.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's bedroom:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Fades in   
Slowly the view fades in to the ceiling then it becomes clearer as it moves to the side and we see Piper, asleep in a chair…  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Piper?"   
  
She calls to her weakly. She feels like there is cotton in her mouth.   
Clearing her throat, she lifts herself on one elbow, looking around with some confusion.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Piper," she calls louder.  
  
This one awakes and stares warily at her sister:  
  
PIPER:  
"How do you feel," she asks hesitantly.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Like someone ran me over…"  
  
Piper bites her lips:  
  
PIPER:  
"Huh, well Paige had to knock you down. You were not quite yourself…"  
  
Phoebe looks at her uncomprehending:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What do you mean?"  
  
PIPER:  
"Do you feel any different?" Piper asks pointedly instead of answering her directly.  
  
Phoebe seems to think about what Piper asked, then, slowly she begins to remember.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Oh my god! Cole! Where is Cole?"  
  
Piper' sad expression does nothing to reassure her.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Is he dead? Please tell me," she pleads.  
  
PIPER:  
"No, he isn't dead," she says hesitantly.  
  
Phoebe sighs in relief before realizing that her sister seems very concerned still.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Where is he?"  
  
Piper takes a moment before answering, as she gets up and comes to sit by her sister, on the bed:  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe…" she begins…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital room, view of a monitor:  
  
Scene 4:  
  
View of a monitor with the graph of a slow heartbeat… The view moves out slowly, showing a respirator, then toward the bed where Cole rests, unconscious. Leo is standing by the bed with a deeply concerned stare.  
Paige enters the room at this and gives a worried look at Cole. Then she turns to Leo, who simply shakes his head by the negative.  
The view plunges toward the floor, crossing many stories rapidly, then the ground until it stops in front of a cave's mouth. Before it are two beings, one of white light, the other deep red, both seemingly struggling to keep away from the cave's entrance, through which we can see bright flames. Suddenly, the two of them are pulled toward the cave, and as they cross the threshold, Cole's voice is heard:  
  
COLE (VOICE OVER)  
"Phoebe!"  
  
Then, the two are pulled into the cave, which closes magically behind them.   
  
  
  
Fades out…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trademark © February 2002, The Charmed Coven, Christine Lemieux. All rights reserved.  
  
[CL1]February 24,2002: Have to view some of Charmed and Dangerous 


End file.
